


Colors

by oreob1tch



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mention of chansoo - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Before you meet your soulmate, everything is only black and white. Only when you see, meet and touch your soulmate, the world burts into colors.The colors disappear once your soulmate's heart stops beating.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Major character death
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos

Jongin sighs, once again, as his best friend kisses his boyfriend's shoulder. He is so happy for them, he really is. He's never seen his friend happier and if Chanyeol is happy, he's happy too.

"So.. the sunset?" he asks and Kyungsoo looks up, while caressing the back of Chanyeol's hand with his thumb. 

"Beautiful. Seriously, all the colors... It's just... so pretty."

Chanyeol smiles at his soulmate and nods. Jongin wonders, what is the color of his friend's hair? What color is the sky? Will he ever see it himself?

"Don't worry." Kyungsoo pats his thigh gently and Jongin notices that his nails are painted. Probably Chanyeol's idea. What color are they? And how does the color even look? "You'll see it too, soon."

"Exactly." Chanyeol grins wide. "And then we'll all go on double dates."

Jongin doesn't answer, just keeps staring at the couple beside him and his heart aches a little. Will he? Will he ever find his own soulmate? In this little town where everyone knows everyone, where he knows everyone... are they here? Or are they somewhere far, far away?

He often finds himself laying wide awake in his bed, in the middle of the night, thinking about the colors of the world. What are the colors of sunset? What is the color of  his eyes? 

He's tired of the constant darkness around him. Black and white and white and black all around.

The next day, when he's on his way out of school, looking at the ground while listening to one of his favorite songs playing on his phone. For once, he actually feels kind of good. He woke up with a strange feeling in his gut. There's no real reason for it, he just feels great and the world around him feels a little bit less grey and tasteless.

He looks up from his cellphone display only to walk into someone. It's a pretty intense collision, he closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. He hears gasping and looks up to see if the person is okay, only to gasp too. His eyes hurt and his head starts spinning.

_oh god._

_oh god, oh god, oh god._

The guy he ran into bites his lip and Jongin notices how beautifully pink his lips are.

_Pink. They're pink._

"Are you..?" he asks, still in shock. The other one nods.

"I'm Taemin. Your soulmate."

Jongin can't help but smile widely as the other hand offers his hand to shake. Instead, he pulls him into a hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you." he whispers.

***

It's so strange how right everything feels all of a sudden. Jongin feels like he has known Taemin his entire life, like they grew up together. He  _knows_ things about him that he shouldn't know, has no way of knowing. But he just does. It's like their minds connected, like it's ony one all of a sudden.

Taemin is new in the town, moved in only few days ago. That's why he never met him before.

Few weeks after they meet, they start dating. It's not like they have to, there are so many cases of platonic soulmates, but Jongin fell in love with Taemin the second he laid eyes on him, and then again, when he saw him blush for the first time, and then again, even deeper, when Taemin held his hand for the first time.

It felt right to spend time with him, hold his hand, talk to him. The first kiss they shared felt like a cure for all his wounds. The sadness and emptiness he's felt for years is gone. And as cliche as it sounds, with Taemin, he's a better human. He feels like he can do anything if he has his blonde boyfriend by his side.

They spend countless evenings sitting in either Taemin's or Jongin's room, looking out of the window, waiting for the sunset. Most of the time, they don't even see it, not the actual sun setting down.

They either stare into each other's eyes, as if that's the only thing they care about, or kiss, bodies pressed close. 

***

Years pass by rather quickly, Jongin graduates high school, happier than ever, with Taemin by his side. They have their entire future planned out and Jogin gets only happier when Chanyeol stops by, smiling even wider than ever, waving his left hand in the younger's face.

"Gosh, Yeol, stop." he laughs, grabbing his best friend's hand. Then he sees it. The silver band around his ring finger.

Taemin squeaks and hugs the tall boy and all three of them laugh. Kyungsoo proposed. Finally.

Life couldn't get any better for him, for them. His best friend is getting married, he lives with the love of his life, he was accepted to university not so far away so he can stay home with his boyfriend.

He is so happy. The colors around him never get boring. They're a reminder of how lucky he is. And one day, when they adopt kids, if they will ever be sad about the boring greyness of the world around them, he'll tell them that somewhere out there is a person waiting for them and that they will make their lives hundred times better.

But as beautiful as the world can be, it can be just as cruel.

It's a normal day for the two of them. Taemin gives his goodbye kiss to his boyfriend before he leaves to the university, and then he gets ready for work. As soon as he gets there, he greetes his friends and his boss, makes himself cup of coffee and starts working on his project.

He frowns when he sees the time. Jongin should be at school by now. That means that Taemin should get a message of how boring it is and how much he loves Taemin. That's what Jongin does, every single day.

Then everything goes black. Taemin groans as his head starts hurting and his chest tightens. He feels like he can't breath and he closes his eyes, trying to escape from the darkness around him, hoping that once he opens them again, everything will be fine again.

But when he finally does open his eyes, his heart shatters. Everything around him is black and white. No colors. Just black and white and white and black all around.

His phone rings.

"Mister Lee? I'm so sorry to say this but your boyfriend is no longer-"

He shuts off. He knows. God, he already knows.

_He's no longer alive._

 


End file.
